


Still Need Love 'Cause I'm Just a Man

by CaptainCuppycake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, Oops, prompt, went a little off track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCuppycake/pseuds/CaptainCuppycake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: lilac!niall meets punk!Harry in a hipster coffee shop. Super fluffy please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Need Love 'Cause I'm Just a Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first fan fiction I have ever posted so just keep that in mind! Hope you enjoy! I apologize for it being so short I wrote this in twenty minutes.

Beautiful people get everything in this world. At least, that was Niall's philosophy. People with beautiful hair and beautiful clothes,  those are the ones who have it easy. Niall was always trying to be one of those people. He never thought he was beautiful, always trying to fix himself. It started with braces, continued to dying his hair purple. Eventually it came to starving himself, trying to have a beautiful body. He wore flowers on his head, just to have something beautiful. Niall was a beautiful boy who didn't know just how beautiful he was.  
**  
Niall was having a bad day. He woke up late and dropped his flower crown twice. On top of that, Niall spent twenty minutes crying over his dark circles and crumpled flowers. Niall rushed into the coffee shop, begging in his mind to not get fired. He clocked in just in time and hopped behind the counter.   
   About an hour into his shift, Niall heard a voice above him, and looked up from the cash register. Niall's breath got caught in his throat as bright green eyes lined in black met his own. Niall searched the strangers face, only to find beautiful lips and dimples. The beautiful stranger had dark brown curls and arms covered in tatoos. This is a person who has it easy, thought Niall. Niall startled, realizing the boy was saying something. 

"I'm sorry, what?"

Said Niall. The boy chuckled and Niall felt a blush rise to his cheeks.

"May I have an iced caramel macchiato, please? " Said the boy in a deep voice. Niall blushed even deeper as he started to make the drink. 

"That will be £2....."

"Harry" said the boy.

"Harry" Niall repeated. Harry smiled wide at him and handed him the money. Niall smiled back.

"You have a beautiful smile. " said Harry. Niall blushed, and for the first time in a long time, Niall sort of believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at my tumblr! larrywillmakebeautifulbabies


End file.
